


Paseos nocturnos

by Kikinu



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-08-24
Packaged: 2018-02-14 11:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2189622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando la noche cae y todos se van a dormir, Sora sale fuera del hotel a caminar por las calles de Vergel Radiante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paseos nocturnos

Cuando la noche cae y todos se van a dormir, Sora sale fuera del hotel a caminar por las calles de Vergel Radiante. Ahora que el lugar está libre de sincorazones e incorpóreos es un lugar hermoso y tranquilo para caminar de noche y mirar las estrellas, para pensar un rato.

Hace un año aún estaba intentando encontrar a Riku y hoy... no puede evitar sonreír, el recuerdo de las caricias compartidas hasta hace unas horas presentes en su memoria y en su piel. Muchas cosas han cambiado en el último año, más de las que se hubiese esperado. Riku y él están juntos, Kairi se ha unido a ellos en sus aventuras, un nuevo villano ha surgido.

Para cuando vuelve al hotel, Riku lo está esperando sentado en el borde de la cama, la luz del velador iluminándole el rostro adormilado.

—¿A dónde te habías ido?

Se encoge de hombres, acercándose al muchacho y abrazándolo.

—A caminar. Tenía ganas de pensar.

—Siempre supe que pensar para ti requería de algún ritual, no es algo que te salga natural…

Pone los ojos en blanco, pero de todas formas no se niega al beso que le da Riku. Sí, su vida ya no es lo que era, pero tampoco la querría de otra forma.


End file.
